Culpa suya
by Yimy Kes
Summary: This charming man. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres Paddy De Courcy, el número dos del NweIreland, un tipo encantador. Son ellas las que se merecen cada empujón, cada golpe. Todo es culpa suya.


**Disclaimer: **This charming man pertenece única y exclusivamente a Marian Keyes. Esta cosa está hecha solo con el fin de aplacar mi curiosidad.

**Nota: **¿cómo se sintió Marian mientras escribía esto? pensé mientras leía las escenas de maltrato en el libro. Y de ahí salió esta cosa que mientras escribía me hizo sentir asco en cantidades masivas. No tengo ni puta idea de psicología, así que todo lo escrito aquí puede ser una idiotez garrafal, pero quería intentar meterme en la mente de Paddy de Courcy. A las que hayan leído el libro, les pido disculpas por arruinar tamaña obra maestra.

* * *

La primera vez casi pudo decirse que no fue tu intención. Tú no querías empujar a Marnie contra la pared. Simplemente lo hiciste. Sin pensar. Y te arrepentiste por ello, y cuando pediste perdón y juraste no volver a hacerlo lo dijiste en serio.

La segunda no lo hiciste del todo a posta. Marnie no paraba de gritar, la cabeza te dolía y no lo soportabas más. De todas formas, sólo fue un puñetazo. Un puñetazo no hace daño a nadie, ¿Verdad?

La tercera sencillamente no pudiste evitarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a flirtear con tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué clase de zorra asquerosa le hace eso a su novio? Tu mano salió disparada hacia su cara antes de que pudieras controlarla y la bofetada quedó ahogada por vuestros gritos. Pero ella se lo merecía.

El resto fue culpa suya. Única y exclusivamente culpa suya. Por neurótica. Por gritona. Por infiel. Por puta. Por zorra. Por cruzarse en tu camino. Por existir. Tú no pudiste evitarlo, casi podría decirse que hiciste lo que debías porque, por mucho que la querías, se lo merecía.

Todo es culpa suya.

Eso piensas mientras le propinas una patada tras otra en el estómago. Mientras le gritas y la llamas por lo que es, una zorra inútil que tiene la culpa de todo esto, de haber embaucado a tu mejor amigo. Mientras oyes sus gritos de dolor, mientras ves su cara deformarse. Mientras repite contigo, en un vano intento de aplacar tu furia. "Si te crees que con eso vas a compensar todo lo que has hecho, eres una ilusa de mierda" piensas, y le das otra patada. En las piernas, en las costillas, en la cara, en el estómago. Quieres que sufra. Quieres que sienta lo que tú estás sintiendo. Lo que se merece. Por ti puede morirse.

Miras su cuerpo inconsciente y magullado con asco. Una basura así no es digna de ti. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que tú podrías estar enamorado de ella? Estúpida. Zorra estúpida. Así que te das la vuelta y no te tiembla el pulso a la hora de irte y no mirar atrás. ¿De qué habrías de arrepentirte? Sólo hiciste lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho si hubiese tenido que soportar a una pesada como Marnie. A una pesada que te clavó una puñalada en la espalda sin vacilar. Hierves de rabia otra vez, pero ella no merece tu atención.

Ni ella, ni todas las que la siguieron a partir de entonces.

Porque hubo más. Y todas eran iguales. Bastaba una sonrisa, un par de palabras amables o una pequeña dosis de tu encanto natural para que cayeran rendidas a tus pies y estuviesen dispuestas a darlo todo por ti, a cambio de que no las abandones. Sin ti ninguna de ellas sería nada. Te lo deben todo.

Lo sabes mientras las golpeas, las empujas y las haces sangrar. Las aplastas contra la pared, las tomas a la fuerza, desoyes sus súplicas. Las recriminas, las humillas, te encargas de maltratarlas física y psicológicamente. De pagar con ellas toda tu frustración y tu rabia, todo el rencor que sientes o, simplemente, de divertirte un poco a su costa.

Hablas, y ya ni siquiera prestas atención a lo que dices, simplemente pones el piloto automático de las disculpas y las caras de cachorro arrepentido. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu trabajo sea estresante. Tú no tienes la culpa de que ellas sean zorras de mierda. Tú no tienes la culpa de que se dejen pisotear. Son ellas las culpables de tragarse tus mentiras. Todo es culpa suya.

Hablas, y esta vez son amenazas las que escapan de tus labios. Las dices cuando más vulnerables están, cuando las puedes sentir bajo tus manos temblando de miedo. Cuando sus ojos te suplican que, por lo que más quieras, pares. O cuando sienten, muy acertadamente, que la culpa es suya.

Al fin y al cabo, tú eres Paddy de Courcy. El número dos del NewIreland, el guaperas del senado, un tipo encantador. Cualquier mujer se correría sólo con la idea de que le dirigieras la palabra. Ya podían esas estúpidas dar gracias al cielo por tener la suerte que te dignes a gastar tu precioso tiempo con ellas. Pero no, de desagradecidos está lleno el mundo, y ella parecen expertas en encontrar la mejor manera de fastidiarte. Ellas solo estorban. Ellas no son nadie.

Ese es el motivo de que no vaciles a la hora de desahogarte con ellas. Que no son nada, solo una carcasa que no puede esperar que se la tome enserio.

Marnie es sólo una neurótica.

(Patada)

Zara una cara bonita.

(La fuerzas)

Selma un puñado de músculos.

(Pisotón)

Lola un juguete sexual que se deja pisotear.

(Empujón)

Y Grace una periodistucha de mierda.

(Presionas el cigarrillo contra la palma de su mano) (Para que sepa que, como las demás, es tuya)

¿Y quiénes se han creído que son? ¿Quién se ha creído Marnie que es para que tú permanezcas a su lado? ¿Quién se ha creído Zara que es para ir a la policía? ¿Quién se ha creído Selma que es para tener una carrera fructífera que le importa más que tú? ¿Quién se ha creído Lola que es para que tú tengas que soportar a la escoria que tiene por amigos, para preferirlos a ellos antes que a ti? ¿Y quién se ha creído Grace que es para rechazarte, a ti, a Paddy de Courcy?

Y tú te encargas de demostrarles cuál es su sitio, y ya que no están dispuestas a aprenderlo por las buenas, lo harán por las malas. Es su culpa, pues que la paguen. (A empujones, patadas, puñetazos y hombros dislocados).

La única mujer que merecía tu respeto está muerta, piensas, (aunque esa palabra todavía provoque que se te humedezcan los ojos y que oigas como se te parte algo en el pecho). Y ellas no merecen estar vivas, pero lo están. Pues que se jodan y se aguanten.

* * *

Las miras y te dan ganas de reír a carcajadas, hasta que te duela el estómago, pero te contienes. Por favor, ¿no se dan cuenta de lo ridículas que son? Si la noche anterior te bastaron dos frases para desbaratarlas, ¿y ahora encima vienen a por más? ¿Tantas ganas tienen de hacerte perder el tiempo? Ese pensamiento hace que tenses la mandíbula y tengas que concentrarte para no perder el temple. Contigo nadie se mete. Pero te obligas a seguir respirando con normalidad y te tranquilizas. Será divertido verlas ponerse en ridículo todavía más. Será divertido ver sus caras de dolor cuando te rías a su costa.

Oyes a Grace amenazarte y no sabes si reír o partirle la cara. Te ríes, sabes que eso le dolerá más, aunque no te permita quedarte ni la mitad de satisfecho, y te burlas a su costa. Las miras, una a una, y vas soltando comentarios, poniendo el dedo en la llaga como mejor sabes hacer. Luego decides que el juego te aburre e intentas despedirlas.

-Paddy, las declaraciones juradas-dice Grace-. Vamos en serio.

Bostezas y le sigues el juego, sarcástico. Minando poco a poco su resistencias. Por favor, qué simple es.

La oyes enumerar la lista de condiciones y no sabes si echarte a reír ahí mismo. Panda de ilusas idiotas. Generas un poco de tensión, ves como se ponen rígidas en el asiento, esperando una respuesta y saboreas con deleite la palabra antes de pronunciarla.

-No.

Les echas las verdades en cara, con tu mejor tono mordaz, y ves como sus ilusiones se derrumban, empujadas por tus palabras. Al final les concedes dos miserables condiciones y las oyes discutir, con todo deleite. Qué patéticas. Ni siquiera se ponen de acuerdo entre ellas mismas. Si la simple idea de cómo podría resentirse tu reputación a causa de eso no hiciera que te echaras a sudar a chorros, casi te gustaría verlas exponiendo sus argumentos frente a un tribunal. Al final aceptan tu propuesta (hablar con la prensa, pedirles perdón, bla, bla, bla, chorradas). Ya lo sabías.

-Adelante, entonces-te dice Grace, suspirando.

¿Qué? Nadie te dijo que tuvieras que hacerlo ya. ¿De verdad tenías que humillarte y pedir disculpas ante estas idiotas? ¿Tú, Paddy De Courcy? Hierves de rabia, pero te controlas. "Pues que sea rápido, piensas". Pones el pilota automático y dejas que salgan de tu boca esas palabras vacías tan humillantes. ¿De qué ibas a arrepentirte? No fue culpa tuya. Pronuncias la última disculpa y te sientes como si te hubieras quitado un peso de encima. Ya ha pasado el mal trago. Hasta que se echan a reír.

¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Y de qué diablos se ríen?

-¡Siento haberte hecho daño!-te imita Selma. Zorra-. ¿Cuánto crees que duele una muñeca fracturada?

-¿O un brazo reventado?-añade Zara.

-¿O un hombro dislocado?

Oyes, pero no escuchas. Lo único que te interesa es descubrir su maldita artimaña. Y te la dicen, burlándose cada vez más. Lo tenían todo ensayado. Todo. Era tan obvio.

Te recuestas en el sofá y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tienes miedo. Porque de repente las tornas giran y esas inútiles sin valor son ahora las que se ríen de ti, las que te tienen en la palma de su mano.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

No a ti, a Paddy De Courcy. Las ves irse, riéndose, disfrutando. A tu costa. Este pensamiento te resulta tan insoportable que apenas puedes asimilarlo. Te quedas unos minutos en el sofá, tratando de comprender, de encontrarle al asunto una lógica de la que carece.

-Paddy, ¿pasó algo?-pregunta Alicia, entrando en la habitación, con el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y secándose el pelo con otra. Ves como su enorme sonrisa vacila ligeramente al ver tu cara-. ¿Paddy?

¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Qué derecho tiene ella a ser feliz si tú no lo eres?

-¿Paddy?-repite, más asustada ahora.

Pues te encargarás de borrar esa alegría de su cara. Si tú no puedes sonreír, ella tampoco lo hará. Al fin y al cabo, si no es culpa tuya sentirte así, solo puede ser culpa suya.


End file.
